This invention relates to a screwdriver capable of gripping and driving a screw.
A screwdriver of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,351, which can be used advantageously for surgical and other difficult screwing processes. However, with this screwdriver, it is not possible to turn screws with different heads, for example, a longitudinal slot, a recessed slot, a Phillips head, an Imbus-head and a similar head, but a different screwdriver must be used for each type of screw. Especially for surgical processes, a large number of other instruments are required so that many different instruments must be available for an operation. In addition, sterilization of the known screwdriver is not very simple because of the numerous parts that are fitted into one another and which can be slid with respect to one another. Also, a perfect and sensitive operatability of this screwdriver under difficult conditions, for example, while using a surgical glove, is not ensured.
There is disclosed in Drawing No. 10958/9014 of the firm of Robert Schroder, 5600 Wuppertal, of March 1969, a screwdriver having interchangeable screwing tools. In this screwdriver, a spring-loaded sliding sleeve having a lockball mechanism is used for the locking of the tool shaft. However, neither a screw removal device having a gripping element of the screwhead is provided, nor a two-part handle that can be operated conveniently and securely.
The dividing of a screwdriver handle is shown in DE-OS No. 30 03 118. There is disclosed a bent screwdriver that is anchored firmly in a center part of the handle and has two balls that are pivotable at both ends of the handle, which make possible a circular motion of the rear end of the blade around the blade axis. This known dividing of the handle cannot be used in a screwdriver as herein disclosed.